


因为冬日已往

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 伊修加德AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 出生于伊修加德的两人，以其他的方式在这个世界留下了历史。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 4





	因为冬日已往

灰白色的雪从天空纷纷扬扬地落下来，伊修加德终年都是如此的景象，不厌其烦地在这座山岳之都上重演。

教皇厅贴出近期正在修缮的告示，用木栏把入口郑重其事地围了一整圈。供人攀爬的维护梯还来不及在夜间撤除，桑克瑞德籍此跳到了内庭的穹顶上。

那是正值连皇都居民都无法忍受的寒冬之际，铺天盖地的雪和烟囱里冒出来铅色的烟把天空蒙上了一层不清晰的纱，茫茫的冷雾与阴云交叠在一起阻挡了视线，桑克瑞德最远也只能看到与此处相同的景色。

但那一定还有更远处，葱郁的绿叶缝隙里生长着带着青苔的藤，砂砾和瓦片搅成碎金的颜色，还有拍打在甲板的咸腥波涛......从猎人们手里带回的书上是这么写的。

“桑克瑞德，有人来了。”

故意压低的嗓音从脚下传来，他有些愧疚地看见自己的好友于里昂热穿着厚重的制服在寒风里寻找自己，抓着木梯的手指微微地颤抖着。桑克瑞德的视线瞟向正门巡查的神殿骑士，他转身从两个支撑平台之间跳了下去，然后朝于里昂热招手示意。

月色尚不明亮，于里昂热倒退的步伐显得小心翼翼，但他并不用担心自己被发现，因为无人会对神学院的首席行动生疑。就算被问起，也可以随意搪塞过去——这就是皇都贵族子弟的特权。

两人并肩在广场走了一段，来往的神殿骑士们有些疑惑地向于里昂热问了好，但也没有多加为难桑克瑞德。于里昂热搓了搓手，夜晚的伊修加德会比白日冷许多，他的呼吸间吐出白色的气息:“路易索瓦祭司非常担心你的安危，你应该立刻回去向他道歉。”

“代我向他道别吧，于里昂热。我正在前进，朝着会生长出白色之外的世界的方向。”

离开伊修加德一直是桑克瑞德的愿望，这点两人心照不宣。于里昂热停下了脚步，注视着眼前的人自信的神情，与生俱来的白发却将装着思念的雪花都藏了进去。于里昂热伸手为他摘去了粘在身上的污迹，这情境让他想起过去每一次与于里昂热道别的时候，似乎总是带着如此善意。

桑克瑞德是云雾街养大的孤儿，支离破碎的唾骂和总是吃不饱的霉面包撑起了他的童年。

负责救济贫苦的路易索瓦祭司知道他的性格孤僻，在屡次劝说他不要偷窃无果之后，只能无奈单独陪伴教导他。

然而他常常与这个叫作于里昂热的贵族学生不期而遇，于里昂热似乎总是在祭司左右事无巨细地帮忙，也从不介意自己的存在。桑克瑞德终于忍不住向他询问这样做到底有什么好处，于里昂热沉吟了一会，拿出他终日捧在手里的那本《正教法典大全》第十一卷。

“这里写着:‘ _战神的爱，平等地倾注在所有人民身上。_ ’你相信战神吗?”

“即便我相信，我也是她所抛弃的子民。我从不如实祷告，也不敬重正教法典。”那本书被他随意地摆在一旁，于里昂热望向桑克瑞德:“我从不相信，但我有自己所坚守的信仰。战神无法解救贫穷、无法保护战士、无法祝福亡魂。但我可以，圣职者们可以。这样日复一日地遵循战神的教诲，即是神迹降临的证明。”

于里昂热替桑克瑞德擦去了脸上灰土的痕迹，笑了一下，温柔地照耀了一颗早被丑恶蚕食的心。

“今夜?”

“今夜。”

于里昂热点点头，摆手和他告别，转身离开没有再留下其他的话语。此后的十年间，桑克瑞德总是忘不了这个没有犹豫与迷惘的背影，银灰色的长发在风中摇曳着，最后再融化进夜里。

他无数次从兜帽下眺望大审门内的云廊，交易的商人用一排马车驮着货物进出，推搡着命令他离开。

桑克瑞德没有任何理由潜行回去，至少他是如此说服自己。 重新回到伊修加德的契机比桑克瑞德想象得还要晚些。 

第七天堂是所有人都可以来去自如的酒吧，在桌子底下的金钱交易已经屡见不鲜。一个人独占了一张桌子的桑克瑞德对面，很快就有人坐了下来。

“我是艾因哈特家的骑士，请给予我信任。”穿着便装男人从腰间拿出了雕刻着艾因哈特家徽的木牌，晕染玫瑰的红漆已经有些褪色，“我奉伯爵之命寻找可以接受艾因哈特家族调查委托的人，听说您是皇都出身的赏金猎人。“

“这视你的委托而定。”

“或许您有所耳闻了，克罗德班少爷——也就是博朗杜安伯爵的第三子最近不幸因公殉职了，伯爵悲痛万分，并相信背后蹊跷重重。我们想要寻找一位与这些家族之间纠葛毫无关系的人来调查此事，但其他家族则向伯爵施压，绝不同意任何外人进入伊修加德。”

桑克瑞德发出一声嗤笑，而骑士也只能附和着他露出勉强的笑容。“哪怕我是低贱的平民出身，也有资格参与贵族们的游戏吗?”  
“请别这样说，先生......”桑克瑞德抬手打断了他的恭维，将手中的酒杯倒扣在桌上，盖上了叮当作响的金币，朝男人歪了歪头。他们快步行进在库尔扎斯中央高地的雪原上，男人絮絮叨叨地说了许多话语，绕口的名字和纷扰的恩怨占了大部分，就像某种咒语一样有序又好笑地排列着。

在伊修加德的入口处，男人递来了一样东西。 

“接下来的行程请恕我无法陪同，从圣蕾内特广场的楼梯上去就是艾因哈特的府邸，您不会错过，只要带着这个就行了。”

一旦出示那块彰示艾因哈特家族身份的木牌，整个伊修加德都会畅通无阻。这也是第一次桑克瑞德见识白日下的皇都砥柱层，阳光透着五彩的瓦片熠熠生辉，将阴影全部留在了基础层。

在开始调查之前，桑克瑞德匆匆打探了路易索瓦祭司的去向，却得到了他已为了神谕踏上了苦行之路的消息，难免有些失落。路易索瓦祭司所给予的，或许是他能获得的羁绊之中最接近亲人的感情。从伊修加德再到乌尔达哈，他在这些年中经历彷徨了许多，却总是漂泊居无定所。有时在野外席地而睡的日子，只能用星象依稀辨别方向，但没有一颗指向归途。

回过神来的时候，桑克瑞德已经站在艾因哈特伯爵府的门口踱步。他向守门人展示了木牌，同时解释了自己来意，却获得了否定的回答。

“这的确是我们的所属物......但我从未得到有客人拜访的消息。我需要先请示伯爵，抱歉。”

年轻的脸庞因为长时间的当值被冻得通红，打着颤的嘴唇如摇摆欲坠的枯叶般抖抖索索地吐出了几个字。巴特洛特，他说这是自己的名字，承载着和自己的盾一样忠诚的历史，丝毫不为桑克瑞德巧语所动摇。

“请您去大圣堂看看吧，伯爵此刻或许正在晚祷。“桑克瑞德不想在行动上有所拖延，他咬牙嗤了一声，不得不放弃了与巴特洛特争论的冲动。

在伊修加德停留得越久，他的呼吸就莫名愈发沉重。高山中稀薄的空气在肺里撞出一阵阵钝痛感，分明有宛如天灾伊始的不安之种，弥漫在沸沸扬扬的人群之中。他过去就讨厌伊修加德迂腐沉闷的气氛，只是这样的感觉在久违的归来后更甚。

穿过被暖黄色路灯所注视的道路，巨盾台守护着通向恩典与祝祷之所，稀疏的盆栽与为数不多的花叶唯独簇拥在这层阶梯前。就算隔着遥远的距离，仍然可以听到赞美礼诗伴着庄重肃穆的乐声如春泉流淌下来，只是坐在长椅上的听众却不比过去熙攘。

这是当然的，艾因哈特家族率先拔出了指向他人的剑，人心惶惶的权势们难以在公开场合中和睦相对，也省去那些装腔作势的假意社交。只剩下几名诚恳的信徒，点起残烛在神像前告解，以自欺欺人的方式获得安慰。

晚祷的时间刚刚结束了，人群与桑克瑞德擦着肩逆行，准备离去的主祭蹙了一下眉，但还是朝他颔首问好。他走向角落，倚在无人发现的一隅，像是隐蔽着的乌鹊栖息在无人占筑的枝头。

直至几位年迈的老妇也相互搀扶着消失在暮色之中，他看见神学院院长室中，走出来了一个意外的身影。红白色的祭司袍在眼前晃了晃，如同梦境中的奥西利亚在此刻突然绽放了。桑克瑞德在这十年间见过了许多的红色，滴答的，溅射的，干涸的，他不再想起红色曾也与这个世上最美好的一些东西挂钩。桑克瑞德想要向前，肩膀却又不由自主地瑟缩了两下，他手足无措地整理自己的破旧的外套，连翻领上的折痕都变得碍眼。

视线牵引着身躯最终走过去拦住了那个人，桑克瑞德几度想要刻意避开，却又与命运不得已地碰面。

“于......”

这名字中似乎锁着一段不可告人的往事，桑克瑞德用力地吞咽了一下。光是用唇舌轻轻触碰初始的音节，他的喉咙就泛起一阵涩苦的味道。

“有幸与您再次相见，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热的声音比记忆中的低沉了许多，“愿您所扰之事，得以战神的指引。“

过分简单的寒暄后，于里昂热不再停留地离开，快步地走到礼拜堂外，好像沉溺在过去的种种只剩下桑克瑞德独自一人而已。

“你不问我吗?”桑克瑞德急切地追出去，他的声音如唱诗班般来回在空无一人的走廊中回荡，藏住了尾音里无法注意到的颤抖。凶恶的猛兽，残暴的敌人和艰难的委托，却从未让他像现在这样害怕一个没有回应的问题。

于里昂热停下了，时间为此作了一副静止的画，两人无言对峙许久，于里昂热也不曾回过头来看他。

“我有过千万个问题，”他如布道般缓缓开口，桑克瑞德看不见他的表情，语调却如不可再被救赎般消沉下去，“但是在那个夜晚，你从未问过我是否想要你离开。”

“我......我以为......”桑克瑞德焦灼起来，他听到了自己从未预想过的答案。四肢变得笨拙，桑克瑞德踉跄地跑到于里昂热的面前，从模糊的烛光下仰望他痛苦的表情。桑克瑞德着急地伸手去触碰对方，但精灵却轻盈地拨开了他的好意。

两人的目光仅是触碰到一起，就被滚烫的不堪烫伤了。晖光无法穿透彩绘的玻璃窗，神像已经被黑暗淹没，桑克瑞德又靠近了一些。

他们的影子粘连在一起，早已自作主张地先替主人和好。 

“你耗干了往日去爱众生，哪怕有一天能够用来爱我吗?“这几乎是露骨到极致的求爱，桑克瑞德的眼内蓄满了渴求，却不敢把他们强加在精灵圣职者的身上。

于里昂热低下头，他将深情含在吻中，推递着、索取着。他亲吻桑克瑞德额角的痂和脖颈的疤，他想把这错过的十年在瞬间读懂，他莫名地流泪了。

他们在皇都子民崇敬之所，犯下了背德的罪。 

桑克瑞德跳上了窗台，他从上至下揽住于里昂热的肩膀，这样亲密的接触让桑克瑞德内心深处所隐藏的雀跃又活过来。尽管于里昂热的姿态有些生疏，但他仍然认真地取悦桑克瑞德，认真地在锁骨吮下一片淤红。他不再羞于注视桑克瑞德的全部，目光刺穿灵魂，回忆中的美好重新变得明亮起来。

圣恩达利姆神学院催人修习的早钟，忘忧骑士亭酸涩的苦艾酒，飞艇坪里华丽却刺耳的引擎呼啸和教皇厅旁在寒风摇晃个不停的手脚架......

肉体先于意识作出反应，黏渍的水声留下淫糜的回响，桑克瑞德的肩膀抵着玻璃窗上的雕花，在身上烙下神的印记。然而快感把所有触觉强制地清除，就像暴风雨下的一叶小舟。

“背弃教义也无所谓吗?“  
“人类所书写的教义乃伪神之书。“于里昂热垂下眼帘的那一刻，桑克瑞德抬起了自己的身体主动让对方侵入。于里昂热有些慌张地用双臂接住了对方紧贴上来的身体，炙热的内腔抽走了理智的空隙。他擦去了桑克瑞德咬牙流下的汗珠，刺痛感像是目眩中折射的琉璃光。

桑克瑞德凑近圣职者的耳边，以末日缠绵般的语气宣读。

“从今天起，我不再离开了。”

调查仍然在继续，桑克瑞德常在天钢机工房和艾因哈特府之间跑动。能够抽空去大圣堂拜访的日子越来越少，有时见到于里昂热，近来却渐渐不再遇到。

无论是询问来往的圣职者，或者是穿着神学院制服的学生，他们都保持着诡异的缄默。桑克瑞德起先不解，但对于一个活生生的人来说，消失得太突然了一些。没有任何前兆与预告，他甚至不知道于里昂热是否仍留在伊修加德城中。

天钢机工房负责整个皇都的装置与兵器制作，频繁赶工的场景见的多了，每次造访的时候往往有数十人围在一张圆桌前唾沫横飞。习惯于此的桑克瑞德，今天却意外地只看见一个人在作业，连尽忠职守的弗罗梅洛都不再守在他的接待台前。悬在门边的手停顿了一会，桑克瑞德从砖与门之间的缝隙瞄过去，那人正絮絮叨叨地跪在地上祈祷。

桑克瑞德不想惊扰对方，他从广场的楼梯绕到后门，二楼的入口意外没有落锁。错落的排气管道挡住了一部分的视野，桑克瑞德看见那人手中捻着一支泛黄的百合花，这在伊修加德是极为罕见的品种，他的身体止不住地发抖，最后深深地朝着火炉的方向行了一个礼。

“哈罗妮在上，隐瞒所见之实是为叛罪，我的行为早已渎神，理应与异端者一同遭到炼狱的拷问。克罗德班少爷，愿您在战神的庇护下去往了更好处。“

他把那支即将凋零的花扔进了火炉，望着火舌舔舐微微卷曲的花瓣，直到化为焦烬。他低下头沉默了许久，缓缓在灯光下抽出一柄反光的长剑，平稳地架在了自己的肩颈上。

“我希望至少籍此偿还一部分......”桑克瑞德看到这样的情形，不得不朝下大喊了一声，翻身越过护栏直接从横梁上跳下了二楼。

可怜的男人被隐蔽的来客吓得不轻，剑叮当作响地掉在地上，桑克瑞德眼疾手快地将长剑归入剑鞘夺走。他抽出腰间来自艾因哈特的木牌递向男人，自我介绍也简明地一同呈上:“我是伯爵安排秘密调查克罗德班之死的人，可以谈谈吗?”

“我并不清楚你在说什么，克罗德班少爷因公殉职，在钢卫塔抵死抗击龙族——愿哈罗妮予他安息——这是板上钉钉的事实。”

“马尔索，“他现在想起年轻男人拗口的名字，“死亡是最懦弱的选择，你将永远无法获得战神的宽恕。”

马尔索的嘴唇被他咬得发白了，他内心所有的纠结和迟疑都被塞进了唇齿之间咬碎，他仿佛是下定了决心点了点头，问道:“但是我要......怎么做......”

“告诉我吧，你究竟看到了什么。我会竭尽所能为你赎清罪孽。”

“苍穹骑士团带走了他......克罗德班少爷。在他失踪的前一夜，他摸黑来到机工房藏下了一样东西，那时我正睡在二楼值夜勤，他没有发现我被惊醒了。”

马尔索领着桑克瑞德到了整间机工房的主涡动力处，拉下了控制喷出热汽的开关。机器发出了一声怪异的巨响，像是巨兽濒死前的怒吼。他把手伸进粗大的管道中，在里面摸索了一阵子，像剖开宝藏般拿出了一个沾满了烟灰的小包囊，重量轻得装不下什么。

解开了之后，里面只有几片被人有意撕碎的纸片，桑克瑞德和马尔索花了一阵子才把他们全部拼接完整，复杂得像是瓦因博德的一道谜题。桑克瑞德按着几块碎片，用黏胶把他们的背面贴在一起，然后真相如一卷图纸展开于眼前。

“ _我确信我将不久于人世，不知以何莫须有的原因——因为我发现了正教深处最肮脏的秘密。_

_简而言之，所有皇都子民所信仰的，全是虚幻和恶意堆积出来的谎言。托尔丹一世是一个贪得无厌的小偷，擅自挑起了与龙族的争端，为后世留下千年的遗祸。为了让这份谎言永远地持续下去，他们甚至把活人囚禁在教皇厅，变成‘史书’。我那不幸的朋友......达罗斯，他以为服务于教皇的圣职者是一份多么至高无上的荣誉，最后却连尸体都不能被埋葬。_

_我不知道这一切究竟会被谁发现，被谁揭露，但我却无法见证......哈罗妮保佑，请将这份文稿送到救世主的手上，唤醒皇都的子民吧!_

_克罗德班·德·艾因哈特绝笔_ **”**

伊修加德的冷风此时才真正透过桑克瑞德厚绒的大衣，咬进骨与肉中。他来回扫视这篇遗书日记，而马尔索读到一半早抱着头蹲在角落发抖，口中振振有词地祈求不知哪一个神来拯救他。

桑克瑞德叠好了这份手稿，重新装回去扎紧了口袋，他向马尔索嘱咐:“把这个东西交给弗朗塞尔少爷，他在兄弟中最为正直善良。请你相信我，我一定会为克洛德班少爷洗刷冤名，他是真正为了所有百姓而死的英雄。”

马尔索木讷地点点头，浑身还是抖个不停，他的舌头打着结说出一句不完整的话:“那你现在......哪里......要去?”

“去修正扭曲的历史。”

去实现我的承诺，桑克瑞德想。

他现在几乎可以确认，于里昂热的无端失去音讯，和克罗德班留下的文字有着千丝万缕关系。如果上一任“史书”已经死去，他们一定会在圣职者中寻找新的人选，这是无可厚非的因果。于里昂热虽有着贵族后裔的名头，但奥居雷毕竟只是狄兰达尔家族无人问津的旁系。他的父母早在镇守阿德内尔占星台的事故中丧生。没有任何背景和人脉的圣职者，以优异的成绩毕业于神学院宣誓效忠正教，他看起来就像是一个再完美不过的候补。

以桑克瑞德目前的身手，从教皇厅的守卫眼皮下潜行进入深处并不算太难，过去为了收集情报，他可以犹如一只鬼魅般在目的地游走。

“我们要去那个总是上锁的房间......”

“嘘，难道你也想像之前那个倒霉鬼一样吗?谈及那个房间的人，都会直接被苍穹骑士问罪!你只要按照指示照做就行了!”

桑克瑞德回过头，他看着结伴的神殿骑士，从两人的谈话中不难推测，应该正在讨论他所搜寻的人。教皇厅大得像一个走不出来的迷宫，桑克瑞德贴着墙屏住呼吸行走，他不确定通道的另一头有什么，只能希望自己能在被发现之前找到于里昂热的位置。

沉重的铁门伴着老旧的声响打开，一个人探头出来与神殿骑士交换了几句，从领口的样式

看来也是一个圣职者。他们的谈话用词隐晦，用着只有他们之间才能听懂的指代词，这样小心翼翼的态度几乎更让桑克瑞德确信了自己的目标。

“监视者”大人，神殿骑士们如此称呼他。

桑克瑞德的身体先一步做出了决定，在门合上的最后一秒前闪身跟了进去，尾随在这名圣职者的身后。他打量了一下门后的房间，陈设非常简单，书架上罗列着一些没有名称的卷轴和书籍，空气中漂浮着难闻的发霉味。房间内还有一扇隔门，上面挂着更加大的锁，如果要强硬地破开障碍，也许会让这个房间的门柱都变形。

“卑怯的闯入者，现出真身。”

宣战的声音在房间内响起，桑克瑞德还没有来得及思考偷袭的方向，对方已经用法术精确地在自己的脚下掷出一圈热焰。

和这名“监视者”战斗无可避免，桑克瑞德被迫显形正面战斗，一遍遍在吟唱的咒语中寻找破绽。强大的圣职者们以战神延续下血脉中的法力，用自己的身体作为媒介，召唤冥界的怪物来替代他们战斗。盲目地信从这样血腥的献祭，是通往真理的唯一途径。

这听起来简直过于残忍，桑克瑞德分心思考的时候被镰刀划伤了脑后的皮肤，但以此作为代价，他用刀刺中了怪物的要害。从獠牙中还没嘶吼完的尖啸，被紧接着的第二击中断了。

“于里昂热!“

桑克瑞德用力地拍了拍门，里面几乎是立刻传来了回复的敲击声。他用“监视者”长袍上的钥匙解开了锁链，还没来得及推，就被里面的人先一步拉开。于里昂热想以拥吻来表达思念，却不得不停下了动作。此时面前的桑克瑞德腼腆地捂着额头，血从他的白发里开出一朵触目惊心的花，那样夸张的伤口好像仅是让人害羞的。

“抱歉......我来得太晚了。”

“这个世界上仍有一个人关心你，桑克瑞德。“于里昂热无处安置他的触碰，生怕自己的无礼又沾上了哪个伤口，”不要总是把自己搞得一团糟，我会因此而痛苦和心碎。”

治愈的魔法轻柔地绕在桑克瑞德的伤口上，像是鸟喙啄过的瘙痒感带走了一部分疼痛。于里昂热只能快速地为他做一些紧急措施，眼下两人必须要争分夺秒地离开这里。

“与龙族的渊源早已沉淀千年，以我一人之力所能做到的有限......”于里昂热小心地锁上了房间，“但我至少要一试，请跟我来。“

桑克瑞德点点头，如果说克罗德班的遗书中期待救世主的降临，那一定是无私如于里昂热般的英雄。只有角落中藏下的某一夜，在圣雷马诺大圣堂的花窗下，他曾经作为于里昂热而活，而不是奥居雷祭司。

“他们每天允许我在教皇厅内行动一小时，”于里昂热快步地在前面走着，然后在沉甸甸的帷帘前蹲下，掀起一个角，露出了剥落风化的漆砖。“所以我准备了一些东西。”

桑克瑞德顺着墙上的纹路才看清，几乎透明的痕迹隐约映出了法阵的轮廓——地毯下、铁门后、穹顶内，凡是任何一个不起眼的角落里都被留下了这样的印记。于里昂热显然已经为此事策划已久，可是他望着法阵的神情中不小心流露出的失落，桑克瑞德则故意没有看见它们。

“见证我撕下虚伪的面具的瞬间吧，我想让你看看我所信仰的真实。”于里昂热用手捧起桑克瑞德的脸，以他最虔诚的姿态，留下这一吻。

解开房间的封印花了不少时间，但幸运的是没有守卫经过，桑克瑞德竟在此时感谢起哈罗妮来。

只是刚刚进入房间，桑克瑞德就被眼前的画面震惊了。这是一座在冰窖中几乎快要腐化的棺材，白骨的手中捧着一颗巨大的红色眼球——邪龙尼德霍格的龙眼。黑色的瞳仁如同漩涡，明明并非活物，却恐怖如深渊。

“克罗德班说的原来都是真的......”

身后突然传来急促的脚步声，桑克瑞德意识到那些巡逻的神殿骑士终于发现了于里昂热的出逃。他从背包中丢出了一些陷阱扑灭了光线，破坏了道路。但这些无法抵挡精锐的神殿骑士......不，也许苍穹骑士也在其中。于里昂热已经无暇再分神顾及战况，他专心地跪在地上用玻璃瓶中的液体画着法阵。

一小波突袭之后，更多的卫兵从四面八方涌来，桑克瑞德不得不用小型的炸药把门口用碎屑砖石堵住。他这时才有空去看于里昂热，却发现对方的身体从指尖开始渐渐地融进了法阵映出的强光之中。

“你准备干什么?”桑克瑞德慌忙抓住了于里昂热的衣摆，几乎是半摔地抱住了于里昂热发烫的身躯，不自然的温度回应着某种仪式已经点燃的前兆。于里昂热转过身面向他，而那不舍的眼神早已替他道别。他摇了摇头，最后伸手替桑克瑞德抹去了脸上已经干涸的血迹，这些奋不顾身的请求就如同过往无数次般被温柔瓦解了。

“我正在前进，朝着会让这个世界晚一点毁灭的方向。”

于里昂热很快回到了原来的工作中，他继续向前一步一步走着，靴子踩在大理石地板上的声音奏起清脆的挽歌。

铺满了教皇厅的法阵亮起了刺眼的光芒，以吞噬日月的气势膨胀着、扩大着。于里昂热开始诵吟战神所祝赐过的咒语，他的周身围绕着纯白的光芒。篡逆自身以太的能量从无铭处传来。龙眼泛着邪红色的冰冷气息，而炽热明亮的长刃自裂缝中缓缓降世。

“不必悲伤，向前吧，但我可能要在这里止步了。”

他的手指搭在龙眼上，嘈杂的轰鸣像一座古老的钟一样缓缓启动。桑克瑞德明明强迫自己睁着眼，但是却什么也看不见。唯有一束逆光而行的背影，没有犹豫与迷惘，银灰色的长发在强光中摇曳着，再融化进虚无中。

伊修加德路边的积雪在顷刻间全部顺着这道光一同消失了，这座守望了皇都千年的教皇厅，正不断地摇晃着坍塌。光羽取代了雪在空中飘落，放晴的空气中弥漫着焦灼的味道。

神迹确如那人所愿降临了，可是谁又能够来拯救一位神明? 

苍天龙骑士的棺木已经随着龙眼完全地碎裂，本来遍布地上的法阵也渐渐暗淡褪下，好像自始至终是只有他一个人徘徊的幻境。

发生了这么多事以后，桑克瑞德却流不出泪来，大抵是战神的祝福残忍地带走了一切的哀痛。他在废墟中走到了尽头，一本厚重的法典完好无损地落在地上，轻风带着乳香味道的纸张翻动，最后像一位诗人停下笔。 

“ _战神的爱，平等地倾注在所有人民身上;_

_战神的枪，也平等地制裁所有人民。_

_给予所爱之人以无限爱，惩罚有罪之身以公正罪。_ ”

“讨伐异端者!”

桑克瑞德平静地站在原地，他等待着。突然的剧痛从背后穿刺过来，洁白的衬衫以红色为装点，枪尖拨开胸前的血肉翻动了几下。

他闭上眼，记忆中灰白色的雪从天空纷纷扬扬地落下来，伊修加德终年都是如此的景象，不厌其烦地在这座山岳之都上重演。

只是今天，因为冬日已往，圣蕾内特广场的雕像下，顽强的等待种出了一朵奥西利亚。

END


End file.
